lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tomasz Teague
Tomasz Teague is the son of Jacek, and Zaklina Teague making him a member of House Teague. Tomasz Teague has two siblings in the form of Dawid, and Fabek Teague of which Dawid was a corrupt bishop in the Polish Church of Christ and would become the regent of Poland following his betrayal of his brother Fabek, while Fabek Teague was the longtime King of Poland and a devout Christian of whom became increasingly devout leading to his betrayal and assassination by the nobles of Poland. Fabek Teague would become increasingly devout under the tutelage of the Polish Arch-Bishop Józef Kowalczyk and in a period that became known as the Polish Inquisition he would begin to pass laws in Poland that restricted the increasingly corrupted noble class of Poland from some of the more greedy actions they were committing as well as imprisoning and in some cases executing many nobles for being guilty of committing cardinal Sins including sending his own brother Dawid to jail for two years for greed. Tomasz Teague would be within the city of Poznan during the events of the Fourth Green Crusade and during this event he would be sent eastward due to the fact that everyone knew how he loved his brother Fabek Teague, and he was commanded by the General of the Third Army in the form of the Duke of Poznan Godzislaw Jurszak to head eastward where he told Tomasz the Knights of the Order of the Yellow Hussars were needed to defend the town of Frambork from this attack. Tomasz would be sent word of the destruction of his brothers forces by his son's squire of whom also informed him of the death of Anton, and with the squire having managed to smuggle out of Poznan Tomasz's wife and surviving children Tomasz would realize the changing winds and attempted to have the Knights of the Order of the Yellow Hussars attack Poznan, but was unable to win a vote needed to do this, but did manage to get authority to lead them into the Kingdom of Lithuania. History Early History Polish Inquisition Main Article : Polish Inquisition Fabek Teague would become increasingly devout under the tutelage of the Polish Arch-Bishop Józef Kowalczyk he would begin to pass laws in Poland that restricted the increasingly corrupted noble class of Poland from some of the more greedy actions they were committing as well as imprisoning and in some cases executing many nobles for being guilty of committing cardinal Sins including sending his own brother Dawid to jail for two years for greed. Fourth Green Crusade Main Article : Fourth Green Crusade Tomasz Teague would be within the city of Poznan during the events of the Fourth Green Crusade and during this event he would be sent eastward due to the fact that everyone knew how he loved his brother Fabek Teague, and he was commanded by the General of the Third Army in the form of the Duke of Poznan Godzislaw Jurszak to head eastward where he told Tomasz the Knights of the Order of the Yellow Hussars were needed to defend the town of Frambork from this attack Flight of the Yellow Hussars Tomasz would be sent word of the destruction of his brothers forces by his son's squire of whom also informed him of the death of Anton, and with the squire having managed to smuggle out of Poznan Tomasz's wife and surviving children Tomasz would realize the changing winds and attempted to have the Knights of the Order of the Yellow Hussars attack Poznan, but was unable to win a vote needed to do this, but did manage to get authority to lead them into the Kingdom of Lithuania. Family Members House Teague.jpg|Jacek Teague - Father|link=Jacek Teague Relationships Category:House Teague Category:People Category:People of Poland Category:Human Category:Polish Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight